disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Imma Rusher/Pearl of Love Pageant
Kim's POV In the dressing room I can't believe that pretentious witch can make me enter this stupid pageant thingy! I'm a karate-girl. Not a girly-girl. Oh, someone's at the door. Jack? What's he doing over here? Oh, great! I bet he's here to make fun of me. "Jack? What in the earth are you doing here?" "Kim... It's that you?" "Oh, shut up. I know you want to make fun of me," "Actually Kim, I'm here to wish you a good luck. Julie and Milton gave you these flowers," He handed me a bouquet of flowers. "Eddie and Jerry gave these," "What the heck is this?" "I have no idea. Well, what do you expect from Jerry and Eddie?" Hearing his lousy joke, I chuckled. Then he gave me a weird-looking doll from Eddie and Jerry that looks like a doll in those creepy voodoo movies. "And I... I want to give you this," "Wha-" Before I can finish my words, he kissed me, on my cheek anyway, I we both turned red. "Um, good luck," He dashed out of the room. Shy probably. Jack's POV (out of the dressing room) What have I done? I'm such a stupid guy! Why the heck I kissed her? She's my best friend, why would I ruin that? Oh, shoot! I bet after this pageant, she will never, I repeat never talk to me again. I walked to my seat and I saw the guys and Julie. "Did you gave her our flowers? Is she okay?" "Whoa! Easy Julie, I know you love your friend but, she's fine. She's the strongest girl I've ever met. Don't worry," "And now, we are going to test the girls' talent. And the first contestant is, Kim Crawford," "Yeah, Kim, you can do it! Come on, Kim!" we all cheered for her. And there she was, stunning as ever. She's very beautiful that night. Okay, I'm gonna admit this, I have a crush on Kim. Yes, my best friend, I have a crush on her. I just never tell her. Cause I don't want to ruin our friendship, okay. Kim's POV (onstage) Oh my god! I can't do this, I can't do this! Yes, you can! You are strong. Let's just do this. That's when I saw him. Jack. He was sitting in the front row! OMG! I'm feeling queasy already! Okay, you caught me. I have a little crush on him. Just a little one. Right? Not. It's okay, Kim, it's definitely okay. It's totally not OK! Calm down, inhale, exhale... Let's show 'em what I got! "Hey, I'm Kim, and I wanna sing a Miley Cyrus song,it's called, True Friends" I take a quick stare at my friends. We sign our cards and letters BFF You've got a million ways to make me laugh You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back It's so good to have you around You know the secrets I could never tell And when I'm quiet you break through my shell Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell Cause you keep my feet on the ground A true friend You're here till the end You pull me aside When something ain't right Talk with me now and into the night No need to pretend You're a true friend You're here till the end Pull me aside When something ain't right Talk with me now and into the night 'Til it's alright again You're a true friend 3x "And that's all for me, thank you," I rushed to the dressing room. Whoa! I never thought I will handle that well. You did it Kim! Jack's POV Whoa! I never thought Kim can sing, I mean, I know she can't dance but, singing? She's awesome. I mean, she's cool, athletic, pretty, cute and she can sing, she's perfect. That's what makes me liked her even better. "Jack, hello, earth to Jack, earth to Jack, hey, they're going to announce the winner," "Milton, yeah, I'm sorry," "And the winner of Pearl of Seaford Pageant is... Kimberly Crawford! Kim won? Kim won! Woohoo! I knew she can do it! "Yeah!!! You did it Kim!" we all cheered for her. "Kim, would you like to give a speech?" Kim's POV "Kim, would you like to give a speech?" "I would," I walked to the microphone and I saw him, with sparkly dreamy brown eyes smiling sweetly. "I want to thanks my mom, who bought me this wonderful dress, my dad, who encouraged me, and my friends, who always be there for me. Not forgetting, Claire, one of the contestant who made me join this contest, thank you Claire, but, mostly, to my friends. Thank you," I get down from the stage and run towards them. I hugged them one by one, and then I realized, Jack was not there! Where is he? "Um, guys, where's Jack?" "I don't know, after they announce the winner he is nowhere to be seen," "I... I'm going to look for him," I ran outside the hall and there's no one at the hallway, and then, I thought, where would Jack be, I mean, besides the dojo... the gym! And when I saw him, he was alone, in the dark. I guess he didn't notice me because when I pat his shoulder, he seemed shocked. "Hey, why are you sitting here alone? I won, aren't you happy?" "No, I'm happy that you won. It's just... *sighs* I'm going to say this" He turned to me and looked me in the eyes. "Now, you're the Pearl of Seaford, I... I suppose you would date someone like, Brett or, Cody, anyone from the quarterbacks, instead of me. Look, Kim. I liked you. When I first met you, it was like, you're different from any other typical girls I met before. And you are. But when you won, I, I suppose you would go out with someone better than, me, the skate rat," I was shocked, frozed, stunned, whatever you guys called and then I replied "Jack, why would I date someone else, when the person I love, is right infront me? I liked you too, Jack," And we get closer, and closer, and we kissed. It's not just some kiss, it's wonderful, full of sparks, and fireworks. Jack's POV When we kissed, I saw fireworks. Call me girly, but really, I saw fireworks. Maybe this is what we call true loves kiss. The most powerful thing. It's not a french kiss or a full-frontal kiss, it's just, a long, sweet romantic kiss. When we break the kiss, I can saw the sparks in her hazel eyes and we walked outside, together, hand-in-hand. "Dude, what happened? We looked for you everywhere, and why are you holding hands? I'm confused," "They're an item now, Jerry. Like me and Julie," Oh, Milton. What will we ever do without him. And then we headed home together. The next thing I knew, we started dating, and we're in love! So? This is my second one. Do you like it? It's a twist from Capture The Flag. The one that I want it to happen. Do drop a comment :DDD Category:Blog posts